Malos entendidos
by LiiBiiThaA Swan
Summary: Odio, ya no sabía si era lo que sentía, quería sentirlo, quería olvidar y perder cualquier sensación de soledad… solo quería escapar y no volverlo a amar. Regalo para Genesis Cullen Swan. two shots lemmon!
1. Chapter 1

Summary : Odio, ya no sabía si era lo que sentía, quería sentirlo, quería olvidar y perder cualquier sensación de soledad… solo quería escapar y no volverlo a amar.

* * *

Regalo especial para Genesis Cullen Swan! Sabes que te quiero mucho Colega 3

y dedicado a todas ustedes niñas tan lindas que leen, saben que todo esto es por ustedes, son lo mejor del mundo 3

* * *

BELLA

* * *

Hija – levante la vista al escuchar la voz de mi padre y no pude evitar sonreír.

Papa – casi grite y solté las maletas para ir a abrasarlo.

Lo había extrañado tanto, tres años fuera de casa parecían haber sido siglos, tal vez se debía a que desde que era una niña no había salido de aquí, siempre había amado este lugar.

Estas preciosa hija, dime como fue vivir tanto tiempo en Sídney, lamento no haber ido a visitarte tan seguido cielo, pero no podía dejar el rancho solo, siempre estamos muy ocupados –comenzó a disculparse.

Sonreí – no te preocupes papa, entiendo muy bien, no recuerdas que he estado aquí toda mi vida, se perfectamente cómo funciona todo – respondí.

Mi padre era dueño de uno de los ranchos más grandes y productivos de todo Texas, el maíz que se cosechaba aquí se distribuía a muchas partes del mundo, yo adoraba todo lo relacionado con el, los hermosos sembradíos, los interminables campos, los caballos y los atardeceres.

Mire de nuevo la enorme casa, todo era tan familiar, tan mío, y lo había extrañado, Sídney era una ciudad hermosa, llena de gente, edificios y mil lugares a donde ir, pero no cambiaria este lugar por nada, mi madre había decorado la casa y a pesar de que ella había muerto hacía varios años, se sentía su presencia aquí.

Peter, sube las maletas de bella a su habitación – ordeno mi padre.

Ni siquiera me había percatado de la presencia del mayordomo, estaba absorta en mis recuerdos.

Ven cariño, María preparo una comida para ti – dijo alegre.

Mmm, esta todo delicioso María – dije en el comedor después de devorar prácticamente la deliciosa comida de María.

Gracias señorita bella – dijo ella satisfecha.

Hubiese dado lo que fuera por haberte llevado conmigo a Sídney, lo más rico que comía era en restaurantes 5 estrellas- comente – lo demás era un desastre – me queje.

Vez, te dije que no debías irte, ¿porque de todas las escuelas de administración?, tenias que irte al otro lado del mundo – refunfuño mi padre.

Papa, sabes que necesitaba alejarme un poco – dije un poco más seria.

Ellos se miraron y disimularon algo, yo intente no pensar en ello, porque aun dolía un poco.

María retiro los platos y vi a mi padre un poco pensativo – que sucede papa – pregunte.

Yo… solo es que – suspiro – no quise decirte nada antes, pero una plaga invadió nuestros sembradíos de maíz y con las heladas pasadas fue muy difícil recuperar gran parte de ellas – dijo con tristeza.

Papa, porque no me dijiste nada, hubiese vuelto a ayudarte – dije preocupada.

No cariño, además aun estamos trabajando muy duro, pero afortunadamente encontramos una solución –dijo más tranquilo.

Y cual fue – pregunte.

Lo vi dudar un poco – bueno, implementamos unos fertilizantes que recién han sido probados y estamos muy contentos con los resultados – sonrió.

Me alegra tanto, quien los a proveído, ¿el rancho de los newton?, ellos siempre tienen lo más nuevo – comente.

Em. no hija, esto lo ha provisto, el rancho cullen – concluyo.

Lo mire fijamente y mi corazón se detuvo cuando escuche ese apellido, intente disimular con una sonrisa, pero era mucho el daño que me causaba escucharlo.

Bella – me llamo mi padre.

Eh, si papa – levante la vista.

Estas bien – pregunto con precaución.

Si, solo quiero ir a ver los sembradíos un rato antes de que anochezca – dije poniéndome de pie.

Te acompaño – pregunto.

No papa, ve a descansar – dije y bese u mejilla.

Salí de la casa y el sol estaba ocultándose lentamente, mire el cielo pintado de naranja, respire profundamente, me preocupaba mucho poder perder todo esto, era el lugar más pacifico y hermoso del mundo.

Camine por entre los maizales por un pequeño sendero que me recordaba tanto a mi niñez, había crecido aquí, había sido muy feliz en este lugar, pero también había sido muy triste.

Llegue hasta el pequeño cuadro de cubierto de maleza, recordaba que cuando venia aquí lo mantenía completamente limpio, suspire al ver el columpio al centro y camine hacia él hasta que me senté.

Estar allí de nuevo me hizo remover cosas que creía si no estaban enterradas, por lo menos eran más aceptadas, comencé a mecerme y a esperar paciente mientras lo recuerdos me invadían.

Casi podía sentir sus manos sobre mi espalda empujándome con delicadeza, su risa ronca y fuerte que no clamaba, el sonido de sus botas sobre la arena cuando se acercaba a mí, su sonrisa hermosa y destructora, sus ojos hipnotizantés; por un momento me permití decir su nombre en mi mente una y mil veces.

_Edward… Edward… Edward cullen._

_Conocí a Edward desde que era una niña, sus padres al igual que los míos eran dueños de una rancho, pero este ganadero y estaba a poco más de un kilometro de distancia del nuestro, nuestros padres eran muy buenos amigos, siempre estaban juntos en fiestas o en reuniones, Edward era 5 años mayor que yo, pero eso no evito que fuéramos muy unidos casi toda nuestra niñez y adolescencia._

_El era lindo, dulce y siempre pensaba en mi, era como el hermano mayor que nunca tuve… los padres de Edward murieron cuando el tenia 17, fue un terrible accidente y un golpe muy grande para todos, especialmente para Edward, el era muy joven y tenía que encargarse solo de un enorme negocio._

_El capataz era de gran confianza de sus padres, se quedo a cargo 3 años mientras Edward fue a Londres a estudiar una licenciatura en negocios, yo me sentí muy triste y lo extrañe muchísimo, porque él era parte de mi, pero tuve que dejarlo ir, el no me olvido, enviaba cada mes una carta contándonos como estaba y lo mucho que extrañaba volver._

_Cuando Edward regreso, yo era una señorita de 15 años, la mayor parte de mi cuerpo había desarrollado y había sido muy complaciente conmigo, dándome una belleza que cuando era niña jamás creí poseer, no sé si se trataba de que estaba en la edad más hormonal de una chica, pero en cuanto vi a Edward bajar de su elegante volvo me quede con la boca abierta, ya no era más el chico flacucho y lindo que recordaba corriendo tras de mí en los sembradíos._

_Edward se había convertido en un hombre hecho y derecho, completamente guapo, su cuerpo estaba trabajado como si hubiera hecho horas de ejercicio y sus facciones eran más cuadradas y sexys._

_Recuerdo perfectamente la sonrisa ladina que me regalo y como corrí a sus brazos, nos quedamos ahí por minutos, era tan maravilloso sentirlo de nuevo junto a mí._

_No sabía si era mi imaginación o realmente Edward me miraba de una manera interesada y penetrante, durante los siguientes meses nuestra unión se hizo más solida, pero ya no eran los juegos de niños, Edward me invitaba a cenar a restaurantes elegantes, me llevaba al cine o me regalaba cosas, además nunca perdía la oportunidad de decirme lo hermosa que me veía._

_El día de mi cumpleaños 16 no pedí ningún tipo de fiesta, papa me regalo un auto y estaba muy contenta con él; Edward me invito a cenar a su casa y como siempre acepte, me puse un vestido elegante y me arregle mucho, quería impresionarlo; desde que llegue me colmo de atenciones y detalles, el mismo había preparado la cena y estaba deliciosa, después del postre me miro fijamente y se puso de pie, yo lo seguí hasta la terraza donde nos esperaba una botella de vino, la descorcho y sirvió en dos copas._

_Quiero brindar por tu cumpleaños, porque te has convertido en una hermosa y maravillosa mujer – dijo mirándome profundamente._

_Sonrojada como estaba respondí – gracias, eres muy amable – dije como pude bebiendo un sorbo._

_Me quito la copa y las dejo sobre la mesa – no es por amabilidad que lo digo – dijo serio mientras tomaba mi mano, su roce era electrizante para mí –bella, hemos estado tanto tiempo juntos, me conoces tanto o más que yo mismo, y eso me gusta… a tu lado no me siento solo – su voz era dulce._

_Mi corazón palpitaba a mil por hora – Edward…_

_Shhh, déjame terminar por favor, bella… me harías el honor de ser mi novia – dijo sonriendo._

_Deje de respirar y tuve un colapso interior, como era posible que me lo pidiera, debía ser un sueño._

_Estoy esperando su respuesta señorita – dijo algo ansioso._

_Apreté sus manos – claro que acepto, te quiero tanto Edward – dije mientras lo abrasaba._

_Yo también te quiero bella – me apretó contra su pecho._

_Nos miramos fijamente y cerramos la maravillosa promesa de estar juntos con un suave y dulce beso de amor, porque de ello estaba segura, amaba a Edward más que a nada en este mundo…_

Un ruido llamo mi atención y Salí completamente de mis recuerdos, hacia mucho que no me permitía recordar todo eso, parecía tan lejano ahora, que no valía la pena recordarlo.

Me puse de pie y camine hacia donde se escuchaban las maquinas y la voces, no tuve que buscar mucho para ver varias camionetas y hombres trabajando, me acerque un poco mas y vi como esparcían un liquido sobre el suelo recién arado, seguramente eran los trabajos de reconstrucción de los que me había hablado mi padre.

Señor cullen, tome – grito una voz y en ese momento todos mis sentidos se agudizaron.

Gire lentamente y sentí como si estuviese viendo un espejismo, hacia tres años que no lo veía, pero en ese momento todo el tiempo parecía casi inexistente.

Edward estaba frente a una sección de sembradío con una pala en las manos, no llevaba puesta la camisa, por lo que tenía una vista completa de su impresionante torso y la flexión que remarcaban sus músculos cuando apaleaba, llevaba jeas obscuros llenos de tierra y botas vaqueras, estaba embobada mirándolo, estaba tan guapo, impresionante y sexy como siempre, su cabello cobrizo sobresalía sobre las orillas del sombrero y estaba sudado, tanto que su piel casi brillaba.

Mirarlo así, trajo a mi nuevo recuerdos, dolorosos e inolvidables recuerdos…

_Edward y yo cumplíamos 2 años de ser novios oficialmente, había sido el tiempo más maravilloso de mi vida, era completamente feliz, Edward hizo un picnic en un área desierta de su rancho a la cual solo llegábamos nosotros para platicar y estar solos, degustamos comida deliciosa y platicamos por horas, no sé quien comenzó o como, pero nos besamos dulce y tiernamente primero, después subió un poco el tono y cuando nos dimos cuenta estábamos recostados sobre la manta y Edward estaba sobre mi cuerpo besándome y acariciándome con delicadeza, llevándome a lugares que nunca había conocido._

_Yo nunca había estado con un hombre, Edward era al primero al que amaba y me sentía muy nerviosa, el me respetaba y quiso parar cuando se percato de lo lejos que estábamos yendo, pero no se lo permití, deseaba estar con él, entregarle algo tan puro, que fuera solo nuestro._

_Fue tan maravilloso hacer el amor con Edward, sentí cosas que jamás imagine sentir, y nunca creí que pudiera ser un acto lleno de ternura y amor, Edward fue todo lo tierno que pudo, pero apasionado e intenso a la vez, cuando por fin fuimos uno solo nos miramos plagados de nuevos sentimientos, de tanta necesidad y ganas de saciarlas… llegamos juntos al cielo, en lo brazos del otro, con el campo, las mariposas y los arboles por testigo._

Reprimí ese recuerdo cuando sentí el dolor en mi pecho volver, estaba frente a él nuevamente y no quería deshacerme, todo eso era pasado, estaba enterrado y olvidado.

Wow Adam, ya viste la visitante que tenemos – dijo un campesino a otro mirándome embobado – que hermosa es – concluyo mientras el otro me miraba.

Edward los miro y después a mi dirección, sus ojos se conectaron con los míos y sentí que me estremecía, su rostro estaba lleno de sorpresa y un sentimiento que no pude descifrar, intenté sonreír lo mejor que pude pero me salió una especie de mueca.

Dejo caer la pala y se limpio las manos y el sudor, con pasos precavidos se acerco a 1 metro de donde yo estaba.

Hola – salude lo mas cortes que pude.

Hola bella – dijo con la voz ronca que amaba cuando decía mi nombre.

Mmm, mi padre me conto sobre los problemas, y tu estas aplicando el antídoto – dije lo primero que se me ocurrió.

Tosió – eh, si, fue una plaga muy mala, afortunadamente… pudimos, salvar, algo – dijo mientras me recorría con la mirada de arriba abajo.

Me alegra – dije sonriendo.

Si, has vuelto por eso – dijo con la voz un poco ansiosa.

Yo, en realidad, termine mi carrera y por eso regrese – comente.

Te quedaras, digo, no volverás a marcharte – pregunto.

No está en mis planes –asegure.

Y te fue bien en Australia?, digo estas casada…

No – dije absurdamente rápido – digo, aun no – concluí.

Sonrió – bueno, me alegra muchísimo que hayas vuelto – casi note su voz esperanzada.

Gracias, es bueno volver a casa – dije con una pisca de nostalgia.

Me miro fijamente y no sabía lo que intentaba, por mucho tiempo que pasara no olvidaba su mirada derretida, aquella que mostraba incluso cuando se sentía acorralado… un horrible recuerdo vino a mi mente y supe que tenía que alejarme de ahí,

Lo siento, debo irme – dije dándome la vuelta y dejándolo allí.

Bella, espera… - quizás sin pensarlo me tomo del brazos, mire su mano sobre este, estaba manchado de lodo, pero eso no fue lo que me importo, fue la descarga eléctrica que sentí, que me recorrió de haciéndome estremecerme.

Lo siento – dijo intentando limpiarme, pero aleje el brazo- no te preocupes, he estado más sucia que esto – le recordé.

Bella… por favor, acepta que vayamos a cenar o a tomar algo – soltó de pronto.

Casi me reí – lo siento Edward, no puedo – dije sin más.

Frunció el ceño – no hoy, mañana o durante la semana – pidió de nuevo.

Suspire – no podre, estaré ocupada ayudando a mi padre – evadí.

Bella, no me evadas así, mejor habla con la verdad – dijo de manera brusca.

De acuerdo – lo mire fijamente – Edward, no me interesa salir contigo – dije con seriedad.

Hizo una mueca de dolor que recompuso inmediatamente- nunca me escucharas verdad – gruño – nunca me dejaras explicarte que las cosas no fueron como crees, estabas segada por el odio entonces y sigue estándolo – sus ojos lucían incendiados – que vas a hacer Isabella, vas a huir de nuevo, vas a irte al otro lado del mundo para no hablarlo, vas a prohibirle a tu padre que me diga siquiera una dirección o un número de teléfono para hablarte – su voz era ronca.

Lo mire desafiante – escúchame Edward, yo solo me entrego una vez, sin reparos, sin medidas, doy todo de mi, pero no soporto las mentiras, ni los engaños – dije furiosa.

Demonios, nunca te engañe… te amaba bella, Dios te amo! – cas grito, atrayendo la atención de los empleados.

Cállate – dije molesta – tú no sabes que es amar, así que cállate – respondí mientras giraba y comenzaba a caminar.

¿Esta es tu última palabra? – dijo a mis espaldas.

Si, lo es – dije decidida.

No, para mí, de eso puede estar segura – dijo con la voz desafiante.

No quise grabar sus palabras en mi mente, no supe si corrí intentando borrar todo lo que había pasado, pero cuando pude darme cuenta de ello, estaba acostada sobre mi cama, hecha un ovillo, intentando contener el ardor de mis ojos y abrasando mí cuerpo que sentía se desintegraba en mil pedazos.

Había imaginado una y mil veces el momento en que me encontrara nuevamente con él, pero jamás creí que me desharía de esa manera, que al mirar sus ojos me perdería de tal manera, jamás imagine que se atreviera a decir que me amaba, después de todo lo que me había lastimado, como podía ser tan cínico e hipócrita.

Los recuerdos llegaron como cuchillas a mi corazón, por primera vez en mucho tiempo deje correr las lagrimas por mis mejillas y los recuerdos comerme por dentro.

_Yo tenía 20 años y estaba estudiando mi cuarto semestre en la universidad, Edward se hacía cargo del rancho y estábamos mejor que nunca, éramos una pareja feliz, nos amábamos muchísimo, nos encantaba estar juntos en todo momento que nos era posible, el sexo era maravilloso desde que nos habíamos entregado por primera vez, no habíamos podido estar mucho tiempo sin amarnos._

_Edward necesitaba ayuda en una parte del rancho, así que contrato a una administradora, su nombre era Jessica Stanley, desde la primera vez en que la vi, note el interés que demostraba con Edward, cada vez que la veía cerca, mirándolo, moría de celos, Edward siempre bromeaba al respecto y me decía que era una tontería que estuviese celosa, que él solo me amaba a mí, que yo era todo y más de lo que podría amar en una mujer, que no deseaba a otra mujer que no fuera yo._

_Enamorada como estaba creía sus palabras y me decía que era una neurótica, que veía cosas donde no las había, pero mi percepción del amor, iba a cambiar en muy poco tiempo._

_Estaba en casa cargada de trabajos de la universidad, tenía más de una semana que no veía a Edward, porque había estado muy ocupada, y Edward había salido de la ciudad un par de veces para ver a unos compradores._

_Estaba en el estudio cuando recibí su llamada – bueno –conteste._

_Bueno, sería si estuvieses aquí a mi lado amor – reconocí su dulce voz._

_Mi amor, extrañe tanto oír tu voz- dije con sinceridad._

_Sí, yo también, extraño tus ojos, tus labios y tu cuerpo junto al mío en mi cama –dijo suspirando._

_Yo también… pero estoy muy ocupada ahora, aunque muera de ganas de verte- dije con tristeza._

_Mi amor… necesito verte, solo un rato, te necesito mucho – dijo con la voz torturada, yo lo entendía por qué lo extrañaba de la misma forma._

_Edward, no me hagas esto, tengo que entregar un trabajo muy importante – dije tentada._

_Mmm, está bien, pero estaré aquí toda la noche, solo, con una botella de champagne, esperándote mi amor – dijo con voz sensual._

_Debo irme cielo, porque si no, en menos de lo que piensas estaría entre tus brazos – dije ansiosa._

_Ok preciosa, te veo mañana, te amo – dijo tristemente._

_Adiós, te amo – dije mientras colgaba._

_No pude concentrarte en el trabajo, dos horas después había terminado y no tenia sueño, solo pensaba en estar con Edward, besarlo y recostarme sobre su pecho._

_Salí sin hacer ruido y conduje hasta su casa, me estacione y baje, Martin su capataz estaba cerrando los establos – hola, buenas noches señorita Swan – saludo con amabilidad._

_Hola, esta Edward – pregunte._

_Si, ceno y subió a su habitación, hace como una hora – me informo._

_Iré a verlo – comente._

_Hasta luego – se despidió._

_Subí las escaleras ansiosa, quería sorprenderlo, lo extrañaba tanto y lo necesitaba._

_Cuando llegue a la puerta de su habitación estaba cerrada, pero Edward jamás ponía seguro, es escuchaban ruidos dentro, así que supuse que Edward estaba despierto y entre._

_Eres maravillosa – escuche la voz de Edward decir._

_Y tú también lo eres – dijo una voz femenina entrecortada._

_Sentía que el corazón me dejaba de latir, y mis piernas caminaron por impulso propio, cuando estuve frente a la cama sentí que me moría…_


	2. Chapter 2

_si me hubiesen arrancado el corazón en ese preciso momento no hubiese dolido tanto como lo que veía en ese momento, el alma me cayo a los pies cuando vi a Edward desnudo sobre la cama y una mujer desnuda sentada a horcadas sobre sus caderas, ella se movía frenéticamente disfrutando de su placer, y el estaba allí con los ojos cerrados, y los rasgos deformados de placer, sentía que mi alma se desangraba y mis lagrimas de impedían la vista… como podía hacerme esto, como podía hacerme pedazos de esta manera._

_Seguí observando cómo se entregaban, como terminaba con el último vestigio de sentimientos que quedaba dentro de mí._

_Edward – grite con la voz desgarrada._

_La mujer giro hacia mí y no creía que nada podría ser peor, pero lo fue cuando vi que se trataba de Jessica Stanley._

_Bella – dijo Edward con voz opaca intentando moverse de la cama._

_Infelices – grite con odio y Salí corriendo de allí, no sé como respondieron mis piernas, pero llegue al auto, acelere a toda velocidad y llegue a mi casa arrastrándome a mi habitación como pude, sentía que no podía respirar y no dejaba de sollozar._

_No sé ni en qué momento me quede dormida, seguro mi cuerpo no pudo mas con todo el dolor que sentía._

_Desperté como desencajada, como si hubiese sido todo una horrible pesadilla, pero mi mente me decía que no lo era, que Edward me había engañado de la manera más ruin, había jugado conmigo, me había hecho creer que me amaba, cuando me había engañado quien sabia cuantas veces; la simple idea de que me había engañado con anterioridad hizo que el hueco de mi corazón se estremeciera de dolor._

_No sabía que haría, me sentía perdida, destrozada, la persona a la que más amaba, en la que mas confiaba me había traicionado._

_Me vestí y evite que mi padre me viera salir, camine sin rumbo por los sembradíos, era una mañana calurosa, pero no podía percatarme de nada, estaba hundida en el dolor, en la mayor de las decepciones._

_Escuche el sonido de un auto detenerse de pronto, gire para ver de qué se trataba y vi el auto de _

_Edward casi derrapar sobre la arena, se bajo rápidamente y corrió hasta donde estaba._

_Bella.. Por favor – intento sujetarme pero forcejee con él._

_Suéltame, suéltame infeliz – gritaba llena de odio y coraje._

_Amor, tenemos que hablar, tienes que escucharme – dijo con la mirada desesperada intentando tranquilizarme._

_Lo mire queriendo desaparecerlo de la faz de la tierra – te escuche, te oí bien anoche mientras gemías con esa mujer – dije soltando cada palabra llena de rabia._

_No, bella, no fue así…_

_Eres un infeliz, te odio, te odio con toda mi alma – comencé a golpearlo con todas mis fuerzas, mientras las lagrimas caían por mis mejillas._

_No se movió, ni siquiera se defendió – eso no es cierto, me amas tanto como yo te amo a ti – dijo con tristeza._

_No… destruiste mi amor por ti Edward, cuando te vi con esa mujer, todo ese amor se murió – dije casi con la voz apagada._

_Déjame explicarte mi amor – sus ojos estaban cubiertos por lagrimas- jamás te engañe, te amo – casi gritaste._

_No lo repitas, me duele, entiéndelo, me lastimas – puse mis manos en mi pecho intentando contener el dolor._

_No… mi amor, no quiero que sufras, déjame explicarte, yo jamás estuve con ella por que quisiera, ella hecho algo en mi bebida – comenzó a justificarse._

_Solté una amarga carcajada – crees que soy tan estúpida, para creer que ella te drogo… Edward, querías que yo fuera, que me acostara contigo y como no pude buscaste desahogarte con esa mujer – dije desecha._

_No, bella, jamás podría, te amo, te deseo solo a ti… no deseo a otra mujer, no podría, te amo – intentaba convencerme._

_Yo te amaba, si hubiese ido a acostarme con otro tipo, seguirías creyendo eso – dije lastimosamente._

_Una mueca de dolor surco su rostro y la ira la acompaño –jamás, jamás estarás con otro hombre, eres mía, solo mía, y yo soy tuyo, te amo y no te engañe mi amor, escúchame – dijo desesperado._

_Negué incapaz de seguir escuchando nada mas – no puedo, no puedo más, esto me está dañando mas, y así jamás podre pensar con claridad, vete Edward, déjame sola –dije agachando la mirada._

_No… te lo suplico, escúchame – dijo con desesperación._

_No puedo, no puedo – dije llorando sin cesar._

_Me miro fijamente y después de varios segundos se alejo un poco, seguro vio la desesperación en mi mirada – vamos a hablar, cuando estés más tranquila, pero tienes que saber que te amo y que seria incapaz de engañarte – dijo con tanta convicción que casi me convence._

_Me costó todas mis fueras no decirle que se que quedara, que no me dejara nunca, que me jurara que no me había engañado, pero algo me lo impidió._

Ese día fue el más difícil de mi vida, tome una decisión que me iba a destruir y a la vez salvarme del dolor… decidí marcharme, no le di explicaciones a mi padre, pero sabía que él se daba cuenta de que el principal motivo era Edward.

Le hice jurar a mi padre que nunca le diría donde estaba, que no le proporcionaría ningún dato que le permitiera encontrarme…

Y ahora estaba aquí, llorando nuevamente, después de tres años, sufriendo como el primer día, desgarrándome por dentro.

Tome una larga ducha y después me dormí, estaba exhausta, mi mente no podía seguir pensando mas, ni desgastarse buscando respuestas.

…

Paso una semana en la que pude evadir a Edward lo mejor que pude, ahora se paseaba por la casa, comía o cenaba aquí y era cuando mis dolores de cabeza repentinos aparecían, llamaba por teléfono preguntando por mi por lo menos 3 veces al día, ya no encontraba la manera de evitarlo, o tal vez era que no quería hacerlo.

Amaba a Edward, a pesar de su engaño, lo amaba a pesar de los años de lejanía, lo amaba a pesar de decirme a mí misma, que lo debía odiar.

Esta noche tenía una cena con Jacob Black, era el hijo de un importante ganadero, mi padre como Cupido nos había arreglado una cita, al parecer Jacob no podría venir, pero vendría u chofer a buscarme.

Me puse un vestido negro ceñido y me arregle bastante, quería causar una buena impresión, aunque no fuese a tener nada con Jacob Black nunca.

Un elegante auto me recogió a las 8 y me llevo a un lugar al que nunca había ido, parecía una especie de casa en medio de la nada, era pequeña y bonita, pero no entendía que hace aquí.

El chofer me indico que bajara y un poco desconfiada lo hice, esperaba que se tratara de un cambio de planes, al llegar a la puerta me recibió un mesero y me tranquilice, me hizo pasar a un bonito recibidor, alce la vista y vi a un hombre de espaldas, vestía un traje negro, iba a saludar cuando giro quedando de frente a mí.

No era Jacob Black, era Edward!

¿Qué haces aquí? – dije confundida.

Sonrió de lado – creías que iba a permitir que fueras a no sé donde sola, con el imbécil de Black – dijo serio.

Negué sorprendida – que demonios te importa, como te atreves, quiero irme – exigí.

Me importa – camino hacia mi indicándole al mesero que saliera y cerrarla puerta, escuche como echaba llave – porque tú eres mía, y no soporto que otro hombre este cerca de ti, mas si es Black – gruño – lo mataría su pusiera sus sucias manos sobre ti – dijo decidido.

Eres…como te atreves, tu y yo no somos nada, he intentado dejártelo claro, pero pareces no entender – le reclame- que tiene de malo que quiera estar con alguien, soy una mujer joven, saludable y no tengo ningún compromiso- le recordé.

Su mirada ardió de ira-si quieres estar con un hombre aquí estoy yo – dijo serio – solo necesitas mirarme, solo necesito un roce de tu piel para arder en deseos por ti-dijo con vos sensual.

Sus palabras estaban causando estragos en mí, no podía dejar de estremecerme – así que eso es lo que quieres, acostarte conmigo – gruñí – ¿eso hará que me dejes en paz? – pregunte.

Suspiro – quiero hacer el amor contigo, quiero tenerte entre mis brazos, toda mi vida – me miro con ojos profundos.

Quiero irme-dije decidida.

Se acerco a mí y temblé al pensar que me iba a tocar, pero no fue así, saco un sobre de su saco y me lo tendió y lo mire confundida, parecía viejo pero cuidado.

¿Qué es esto? – pregunte.

Tendrás que escuchar toda la historia para saberlo – me miro profundamente – pero tienes que prometer que no interrumpirás bella, si tu prometes esto y después de todo me quieres lejos de tu vida… te juro que aunque se me vaya la vida en ello me alejare de ti – dijo y su voz parecía sincera.

Intente asimilar que eso sería lo mejor para ambos.

De acuerdo – dije con calma.

El suspiro y comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro con nerviosismo, intente permanecer tranquila, pero su movimiento me confundía.

Bella, aquella noche no te engañe – dijo con seguridad.

Edward…

Lo prometiste – dijo serio y solo pude asentir.

Aquella noche te llame, porque te extrañaba mucho y quería estar contigo, mirarte o simplemente abrasarte – dijo con ternura – cuando terminamos de hablar me senté en la terraza y bebí un poco de champagne, tuve una llamada de un comprador y entre a casa un momento, cuando regrese encontré junto a la mesa a Jessica Stanley – escuchar su nombre me revolvió todo internamente.

Ella era solo una administradora para mi, y por eso siempre me burle de tus celos, porque en mi no cavia la idea de engañarte con nadie…-suspiro – me pidió una copa de champagne y me pidió que la acompañara con una, sin pensar mal lo hice – dijo con enojo.

Después de eso todo se volvió muy borroso, he logrado recuperar vestigios de recuerdos, donde te veía a ti y te acariciaba, ella me decía que la amara, que era mi bella, y yo solo obedecía por amor – las lagrimas inundaron mis ojos.

En el momento en que entraste en la habitación, una pequeña parte de mi cobro sentido y quise correr hace a ti, pero no podía, mis piernas estaban flácidas y mi cuerpo no me respondió, no sé cómo me quede dormido – relato.

Al día siguiente pude verlo todo de mejor manera, estaba desesperado por buscarte y decirte la verdad y así lo hice, pero todo salió demasiado mal – frunció el ceño – creí que debía darte un poco de tiempo, en lo que conseguía pruebas para demostrarte mi inocencia- agacho la mirada dolido, no podía dar crédito a sus palabras…

Míralos bella – se acerco a mi mientras abría el sobre, no era una experta, pero decía que una sustancia nociva estaba en la sangre de Edward, y los síntomas que había padecido.

Lo mire asombrada y asustada, si esto era cierto, significaba que Edward no me había engañado, que todo lo que había sucedido era una mala broma del destino.

Estabas drogado – dije como pude.

Asintió – si, no pude hacer nada para detenerla, pero al día siguiente no pensé dos veces en despedirla y amenazarla que si volvía, la denunciaría – explico.

Nos quedamos mirando fijamente no se cuanto tiempo, necesitaba mucho tiempo para asimilar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Tres años, tres años sin ti – murmuro – fue el infierno, creía que me moría – se acerco a mi acariciando mi mejilla – te he necesitado como al aire, te he deseado más que a nada…

Estaba tan cerca, que su calor me trapazaba completamente.

Agache la mirada derrotada, no podía con tantas cosas, no podía creer que había sido tan ciega, que había alejado al hombre de mi vida 3 años, por no escuchar, porque no era capaz de dejar mi orgullo de un lado, por una zorra que quiso tener a Edward a toda costa…

Bella – susurro muy despacio, tomándome del mentón.

Que hice – dije con la voz quebrada y derrotada.

Edward me tomo en sus brazos apretándome contra su cuerpo, lo rodee con mis brazos llena de necesidad, cansada de luchar contra este amor que me calaba los huesos.

Bella, júrame que no me volverás a alejar, dime que me amas, dime que olvidaremos todo… que comenzaremos de cero – decía con la voz entrecortada.

Lo mire fijamente, era tan hermoso – puedes olvidar…

Sonrió – si tu estas a mi lado, puedo hacer lo que sea – me miro con amor y ternura.

Fui tan tonta… me dolía tanto pensar que me habías engañado-dije abriendo mi corazón.

Lo sé, pero no fue así… te amo bella, te amo – dijo con fervor.

Acaricie su rostro – te amo Edward, te amo, mi amor – dije con el alma.

Sus ojos brillaban emocionados y miraba mis labios con hambre – bésame Edward, antes de que muera de necesidad –suplique.

Estrello sus labios contra los míos con fuerza y suavidad, el calor de sus labios desemboco un caudal de sensaciones en mi cuerpo, no imaginaba cuanto lo había deseado hasta este momento, enrede mis dedos en su cuello y lo atraje mas a mí, ambos gemimos cuando nuestra lenguas entraron en contacto y comenzaron a acariciarse.

No te alejes, ni un centímetro – le suplicaba entre beso y beso.

Nunca mi amor, nunca – prometió con la voz ronca.

Sus manos recorrieron mu cuerpo encima del vestido y después lo quitaron con suavidad, haciéndome estremecerme.

Cuando este cayó al suelo, me miro fijamente – eres tan preciosa, perfecta- susurro, mirando mi cuerpo cubierto por una fina ropa interior de encaje.

Me tomo en brazos y comenzó a caminar hacia el fondo por un pasillo, abrió con un pie una puerta y me sonrió con ternura; dentro había una habitación preciosa, con una enorme cama con dosel en medio, parecía cuento de hadas.

Lo mire fijamente mientras me recostaba sobre la cama, cubriendo mi cuerpo con el suyo.

Nos condene a un infierno por no poderte creer – dije con tristeza.

Shh, no quiero que pienses en eso – acaricio mi cuello y mi abdomen con delicadeza- ahora estamos juntos, juntos – murmuro con deseo.

Nos besamos nuevamente olvidando todo el pasado, comenzando de nuevo una historia que había empezado desde que éramos niños, las prendas fueron cayendo poco a poco, bajo en calor de las caricias y los besos, de pronto mis manos ansiosas no tocaban más que suave y firme piel masculina, músculos que se contraían y me hacia desearlo muchísimo mas.

Estaba delirando perdida en sus besos y caricias, Edward desabrocho mi sostén y me miro fijamente con un deseo arrollador en la mirada – casi me muero cuando te vi parada en los sembradíos – murmuro mientras acariciaba mis pechos con sus dedos haciéndome temblar de placer – parecía imposible que en 3 años estuvieses más hermosa, más sensual – dijo con voz ronca.

Edward – gemía.

Te deseo – murmuraba.

Sus manos fueron sustituidas por sus labios y sentí que estaba ene l cielo, hacia tanto tiempo que no experimentaba un placer tan maravilloso, sentí que mi corazón, aletargado por tantos años quería salirse de mi pecho a toda costa.

Mi amor,… - le decía una y otra vez mientras jugaba con su cabello y acariciaba su fuerte espalda.

Beso mi abdomen y mis caderas con dulzura, busco la orilla de mis bragas y las bajo lentamente, dejándome totalmente expuesta, cuando estas cayeron al suelo, beso mis labios con deseo y amor, y yo me abrase a él perdida y deseosa.

Fuiste mía por primera vez, y sigues siendo mía – decía posesivo y me encantaba.

Solo he sido tuya mi amor, solo tuya – dije con el alma.

Sonrió de manera sensual mirándome a los ojos – me volvía loco pensando que pudiera ser de otra manera, después de ti no ha habido otra mujer para mí – dijo con fervor.

Te amo – dije con el alma.

Te amo, mi bella – respondió.

Juntos nos deshicimos de su estorboso bóxer y quedamos desnudos, extasiados y maravillados por la necesidad que sentíamos, Edward se acomodo entre mis piernas con delicadeza, y no dejo de besarme con suavidad mientras entraba lentamente en mí.

Ambos gemimos ante el calor del otro, estábamos llenando de nuevo ese vacío abierto durante tres largos años, todas las noches de anhelo y necesidad habían valido la pena por este momento.

Dios, esto es el cielo – murmuraba con la voz casi opaca por el deseo.

Mi amor – gruñí mientras lo atraía a mis labios.

Mientras nos besábamos con adoración, Edward comenzó con un suave y placentero vaivén que me hacía temblar bajo sus brazos, el calor de su cuerpo penetraba el mío y sus labios, su dulce aliento regresaban a mi vida la tranquilidad y la felicidad.

Me retorcí, grite y gemí con cada movimiento de su cuerpo, disfrutaba mirando sus ojos casi negros de placer y sus facciones denotando todo el placer que estaba sintiendo al hacerme suya.

Sus movimientos se aceleraron después de lo que parecían horas, de exquisito placer, nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas y no parábamos de tocar nuestras pieles.

El placer fue insoportable y enterré mis uñas en la piel de su espalda, mientas sentía que subía a lo más alto del placer entre los brazos de mi único y perfecto amante.

Edward – gemí y no pude hacer nada más porque estaba sintiendo el orgasmo más perfecto de toda mi vida, el más largo y devastador.

Mi bella – gimió desesperado mientras temblaba de placer y caía sobre mi cuerpo que estaba lleno y extasiado de su ser.

Nuestros corazones golpeaban en el pecho del otro y nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas y ruidosas, pasamos varios minutos así, solo intentando recuperar un poco de compostura.

Edward me miro fijamente sonriendo, glorioso y feliz, beso mis labios mientras nos giraba atrayéndome a su pecho y abrasándome contra este, temblé un poco por el aire que se colaba por la ventana y el nos cubrió con una cálida y suave manta.

Siento que estoy soñando –murmure.

Yo también, pero es mucho mejor que un sueño… es real – sonrió complacido.

Te amo Edward, te he amado toda mi vida, primero como a un hermano, y cuando me convertí en mujer, te ame como a un hombre – dije con el corazón.

Yo también te he amado toda mi vida, cuando mis padre murieron, tenerte a mi lado era lo único que me mantenía con esperanzas, saber que te tenia a ti, a mi pequeña – acaricio mi cabello – cuando tuve que irme fue lo más difícil que jamás hice, me moría si te dejaba, pero no tenia opción – dijo – y cuando regrese mi niña ya no estaba… te habías convertido en una mujer maravillosa, preciosa, que me volvía loco con sus miradas y su cariño – sonrió – espere lomas que pude y me enamore como un loco de ti, y cuando tuve la oportunidad te pedí que fueras mi novia, y me hiciste el hombre más feliz al aceptar, moría por ti mi cielo – dijo sonriendo cálidamente.

Yo también sentía que me perdía por tanto amor, que no podía hacer nada más que amarte – acaricie su rostro.

La vida tenia predestinado que estaríamos juntos, nunca ha habido otra opción, tenemos que estar juntos, amarnos para siempre – dijo convencido.

Lo sé, ni siquiera la distancia y creer que me había traicionado, sirvió para que te dejara de amar – dije con el alma.

Yo tampoco, te he dejado de amar, ni un segundo – prometió - Bella, mi bella – murmuro besándome con suavidad.

Mi Edward – dije a la vez que lo abrasaba con fuerzas.

Se separo un poco de mi y gruñí por eso, quería que nos quedáramos así para siempre, busco algo en el cajón del buro y me ayudo a incorporarme sentándome sobre la cama.

Bella, no puedo vivir un día mas sin ti, te necesito cada segundo a mi lado – dijo con la mirada profunda.

Isabella Marie Swan, ¿quieres casarte conmigo y hacerme el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra? – pregunto con adoración.

Abrió una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro donde estaba un hermoso anillo sencillo, pero con un hermoso diamante en medio.

Las lagrimas corrieron por mis mejillas y asentí – claro que quiero casarme contigo, te amo Edward – dije con todas las fuerzas de mi alma.

Lo coloco sobre mi dedo, y apretó mi mano entre las suyas besándola y después atrayéndome a sus brazos completamente feliz.

Te amo, te amo – decía complacido.

Yo también te amo- respondí, siendo inmensamente feliz.

Mi niña… siempre mía – me miro a los ojos.

Siempre tuya – dije mientras sellábamos nuestra felicidad con un beso, que seguramente no pararía en unas cuantas horas.

THE END

* * *

espero les haya gustado mucho

dejen sus comentario para ver que tal...

mil besos!


End file.
